An Unexpected Turn of Life
by TsukiaharaTatsumi
Summary: Eren had always loved his life. But something happened and it made him loathed it. A story about how a friend willingly helps Eren to enjoy his life. Love will probably blossom after a chapter or so? Highschool AU LEVI/EREN Man, I suck at summary...


**So... This is my first time uploading a fanfic in the internet eventhough my account was created last year. I'm so sorry :(  
I have written a lot of stories but I'm just lazy to type it though. My friend was quite persistent and forced me to upload it. And I was like ヽ（゜ロ゜；）ノ **

**Enough of my ramblings. LET'S START THE STORY!**

**NOTE:**

**~English is my second language~**

**~~Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime~~**

* * *

**An Unexpected Turn of Life**

**Chapter 1:**

Eren Jaeger was a normal teenage boy who lived with his parents and his adoptive sister. He lived in a normal life. He had a bestfriend, an overly protective sister, the best parents he could ever had, a rival and a crush. He really loved his life.

But these changed as time passed. And most of it was not good.

His bestfriend, Armin Arlert, and his sister, Mikasa, were dating. It was not a big deal for him. Eren knew the two had like each other for as long as he could remember. Additional to that, Mikasa was less protective of him ever since. He was happy for that. Before, his schoolmates had always teased him on how Mikasa was his knight in shining armour (which resulted a bleeding nose to those who said it). He was definitely happy for them. Though the fact that they couldn't hang out with each other as often as when they were kids made him a bit sad.

Jean Kirschtein, his rival, had stopped harassing him after he knew Mikasa was dating with Armin. The boy had been skipping school since then and even if he did came to school, he would either be sleeping during class period or skipping classes. Eventhough Eren was relieved and glad for this, he still pitied Jean. Marco Bodt, Jean's bestfriend and neighbour, had always came to him, eyes wet with tears as he told him about Jean. Eren was a bit annoyed at him but he couldn't ignore him when he asked him for help. Eren did all he could to help him.

Eren also found out that his crush was dating with another girl. On the day he found out about it, he had to stay late at school for his club activities. He had forgotten his math book in his desk so he went back to school since Mikasa would kill him if he didn't do his homework. And that was how he knew his crush was a lesbian. When he opened the door of his classroom, he saw her making out with a girl who happened to be his classmate. Eren didn't loathe homosexuals, lesbians and bisexuals. He was just shocked at the fact that the innocent-and-sweet-looking girl was a lesbian. Saying sorry to the two, he took his book and went out of the class ASAP. Knowing this, the boy was a bit depressed.

His parents, on the other hand, changed the most. They always argue even if it's a trivial matter. Their argument would start as soon as they saw each other's faces. If the argument worsens, they would throw things at each other. Kitchen utensils, vases, chairs, EVERYTHING!

They would argue, argue, argue. It was making Mikasa and him crazy.

And the very reason to why they were arguing was Eren himself.

It all started on Eren's first summer holiday as a highschool student. His parents took him, Mikasa and Armin to the beach. There, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were having fun on the beach while the two adults were watching them. Then suddenly, Eren passed out. They had to take him to the nearest hospital. The doctor did a full check-up on him and something unexpected happened.

**"_I'm sorry to tell this but your son has lung cancers._" **

The result was a bolt from the blue to everyone even to Eren himself.

That was the start of the downfall of his life.

Not long after that, his parents started arguing with each other. They would accuse one another for not taking care of him as his father was a doctor while his mother was a nurse. Eren was their only son. Their only child who had their blood. The only one who can pass their family name to their grandchildren.

And so, Eren hated his life. He hated his parents for arguing with each other when he needed them the most. He hated the cancer for residing inside him. And he hated those who looked at him, pity clearly seen on their faces.

But still, he smiled. He smiled so that the pain couldn't be seen by the others especially his friends, Mikasa and Armin. Besides, Eren was known as 'The Ally of Justice' in school. Helping those in need was his job. He could never show his sorrow to those he had helped. He didn't want to lose his pride as 'The Ally of Justice' who had been rumoured as the most cheerful yet carefree and not to mention hot-headed person in school. If he did, he would have long committed suicide.

Even so, Eren was hurting deep inside. He couldn't even tell others on how his life sucks and how he hated it. Once, he told Mikasa about it but with a stoic face and a monotone voice, she said:

"You shouldn't hate your life just because of that. Think of the bright side."

Eren only clenched his fists and agreed on her. Eventhough he was very sad, depressed, angry and frustrated, he agreed and smiled at her.

_'She doesn't even know how it feels like.'_

The next day, words about Eren hated his life spread in his school. Some even said that Eren was fed up on helping them and was only acting to be helpful. When he asked Mikasa about it, she looked away and said her mouth slipped. Eren was furious and without a second thought, he slapped Mikasa and cursed those who were watching them, Armin included. He walked away from the scene, glaring at everyone who was in the hallway, even if they're teachers.

So much to maintain his pride.

And after the little incident, Eren started not to trust others. He built walls around him and acted as if he was fine. Smiling as genuine as he could, he apologised to everyone for his behaviour the next day and they only shrugged it. Saying it was fine because they knew the brunette was a very hot-headed person. Eren was relieved that no one noticed that he was acting and thanks to this, he could live like before.

Everyday he did the same thing: helping the students and teachers with their odd jobs, smiling a fake smile etc. Eren was getting sick and tired of it. He was on the verge of going insane (almost commit suicide but was caught by Mikasa) when one day, a transfer student came and join his class. Rivaille was his name. Levi for short.

Since Eren was 'The Ally of Justice', his homeroom teacher told him to show Levi around school, which he gladly accept. When the two were still having their tour around the school, Eren noticed that the transfer student would always take a glance at him with his emotional face which could be rivalled with Mikasa's. Then suddenly, he felt dizzy. A dizzy feeling he knew all too well.

'Shit! I forgot to eat that stupid medicine!'

_"Oi-" _

And before he knew it, he felt like he was falling as his visions were consumed by darkness.

* * *

**How was it?  
**

**Truthfully I'm a bit scared on uploading this but... meh ヽ(д****;)ノ**

**Feel free to give your reviews about this~ I'll gladly accept it (≧∇≦)/**

Please ignore the emoticon~

**Until then~**


End file.
